


God Of Bliss

by DeepPerplexity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snapedom - Fandom
Genre: Bound, Chance Meeting, F/M, I really jsut wanted to write something short and smutty and just yeah..., Kissing, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepPerplexity/pseuds/DeepPerplexity
Summary: You happen upon a dark and handsome man as you work in a bar. You've seen him a few times but never really done anything about it even if you are extremely attracted to him. Well, that's about to change and your world will be thoroughly rocked.A/N:Plot? What plot? I just wanted to write something smutty and fun ;) Easily the most plot free thing I’ve ever written but I really just wanted to have a moment to write whatever popped up in my funny little mind xD
Relationships: Severus Snape/Female!Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Snape/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Reader Insert, Snape and Reader Collection





	God Of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** A bar somewhere -> Your flat nearby said bar

You had had your eyes on him all through the evening. He had arrived just past seven and as the evening passed the both of you shared a few glances. His face was harsh and stoic, he watched you as you served other customers who came to the bar where you worked. You had seen him a few times before. Alone or in the company of other men that appeared to be more like acquaintances than friends. Never with a woman and it intrigued you. He was handsome, tall, dark and dangerous - obviously. Not to mention his voice.  _ Gosh, that voice! _ You nearly giggled at your own thoughts as you wiped down the bar, nearly ready to close for the night. 

You walked over to him with a tray propped against your hip as you collected glasses from tables, the floor and some other odd places. He followed you with his dark eyes, his face draped with black glossy hair and it made his pale skin nearly shine. You smiled at him as you approved his table with a sway to your hips that made your too short and too tight skirt hist itself up a tad. 

“We’re closing, love,” you mused with twinkling eyes and a seductive smile.    
“I am aware,” he drawled and you wanted to shiver from his voice but somehow managed to not do so as it would most likely have resulted in you dropping the entire tray with glasses.    
“Want something for the road?” you asked and he smiled ever so slightly.  _ Well, that’s a first, _ you thought happily as you pushed your hip out a little further and flicked your hair from your shoulder to your back. He shook his head and stood.  _ Shit, what do I say to make him- _   
“Are you off?” he asked and it stopped your thoughts. You nodded with a sweet smile and he looked down at you from his standing position.    
“Outback, ten minutes?” he asked and you smiled wider before you eagerly nodded.  _ Fuck yes! _

“Easy, love, easy,” he mused in your ear as you tried to stifle your moans. The low vibrations produced by his vocal cords sent a shiver down your spine that only intensified when his thin lips graced your temple. He pushed, hard, as he filled you up nearly more than you could take. He had been going at you for nearly an hour and you were almost dizzy from the skill of the man. Never had you been commanded, worshipped or adored with such fervour before. Never had you felt so damn good as you did with him between your legs and everywhere else. 

“Sev-,” you breathed out as he tugged on your bound hands. You were hoisted up, ass in the air, arms tied behind your back and your face were pressed down into the mattress. Your back arched as he kept on pounding you in a set rhythm that was just too exquisite to fathom. The chill from his cold hands nearly seared your burning skin and it felt wonderful. He was even more beautiful than you had ever imagined hidden behind all those layers of fabric and lovely buttons. So many buttons that you had adored to unbutton nearly an hour ago. 

You moaned as he tugged harder on your arms, forced your back to arch further and for him to go that little bit deeper that drove you insane. You gasped as breathing seemed nearly impossible when your body was nearly abused with pleasure.    
“Easy, love,” he mused again even though his breath was heavy and forced. He was as ravaged as you even if he was in command.    
“Please,” you begged and pleaded as your climax loomed right by the horizon. You were almost there, could almost reach it but he forced you to remain there. On the brink. Wobbling on the ledge. Ready to leap at his approval. 

He grunted harshly and you felt his hands tense, one held your wrists and one grabbed at your hip. Forced you to remain still in the exposed position that gave him full access to you. Sweat misted your skin as his cock derived such pleasure out of you while it gave just as much pleasure in return. You were soaking wet in all senses of the word. The noises your bodies made in the frenzy of sex only spurred your climax on further and there was nothing you wanted more than for him to allow your release to overtake you. 

“Please, Sev,  _ please _ ,” you whimpered out on a shallow breath as he quickened his pace. He released your wrists and your body straightened slightly and he hit a new spot inside of your cunt as he grabbed your hips wth force and pounded you viciously on the hunt for his own release. You gasped and tried to meet his thrusts as best you could. 

“Now, love,” he grumbled as he hardened that last bit inside you right before his release was to come. You moaned and let go of the rope that had held you away from the ledge and you leapt towards the horizon that met you with a flurry of emotions and sensation. It quaked through your body, wreaked havoc with your nerves as you shivered and shook while he pumped you full of his essence. Flashing lights blinded you even if your eyes were closed, you moaned out his name and felt euphoria envelope you as he growled out yours with that thunderous voice that rippled through the air and hit you so damn hard it prolonged the orgasm. 

He released you and you collapsed on the bed. A sweaty, shaky mess of glorious bliss.  _ That was insane. Like, best orgasm ever! Holy shit! _ You smiled and giggled so that your exposed breasts bounced ever so slightly. You looked at Severus who landed on the bed right next to you, just as sweaty and apparently blissful as you.    
“You are superb,” you smiled out at him as you turned on your side and placed your hand on his chest dusted with dark silky hair.    
“You flatter me,” he mused through nearly closed lips. You just laughed at that. To happy and sated to even argue with the man about the dismissal of his own damn skills. 

“When do I get to see you again?” you asked as he was dressing, buttoning all those buttons that you now kind of adored. He glanced at you from over his shoulder after he had pulled out his hair from the collar.    
“When I find the time,” he drawled and you sighed - kind of happily actually. As long as he would come back and rock your world again you didn’t mind if you had to wait a bit. Not too long though. 

“I have the night shift next Saturday, get off at two,” you said with a slight twinkle to your eye and he huffed.    
“I shall see if I can find the time. Hungry little one, aren’t you?” he said with an arched brow.   
“For you? Yes. For having my world rocked? Yes. For being utterly spent and sated in bliss? Hell yes.” He chuckled ever so slightly, you barely noticed it as it was so quiet but he had done so. You licked your lips and sat up - stark naked for him to look at.    
“I shall do my utmost to rock your world again, love.” You smiled at him and he came towards you. A quick kiss that somehow managed to leave you starving for more was the last thing that you shared before he left you little flat and it instantly felt cold and lonely without the sex god of bliss’s presence.  _ Saturday next, gosh, I can’t wait! _


End file.
